What You Do To Me
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: Her voice, her smile, her heart is what makes me happy.


**OK! This is mushy, and I KNOW IT! So don't leave me a reveiw telling me about how mushing it is. **

**But read it if you like, I worked hard. **

**I DON'T OWN LYOKO, just Dannie. REVEIW!**

* * *

What You Do To Me

"_Hey Ulrich,"_ her voice rang through my phone, instantly brightening my day.

"Hey Dannie. How's your summer going?" I asked her.

"_Oh, ok. Some soccer here and there. Messing around with Odd's head. That's about it. How 'bout you?"_ Man did I love her voice or what? It was like the sweetest melody I had ever heard.

"Soccer, that's about it," I lied. Well, not really. I did play some soccer, but the rest of the time I spent missing her.

"_Same old you, huh!_" She joked and laughed. Her laugh could bring anything to life just from the sound of it.

"Yeah, that's basically me," I replied, just wanting the conversation to continue as long as possible.

"_It will be easy to shop for you for Christmas! Anything soccer related would work!" _And there came her laugh again. The laugh that could make you forget all of your troubles and smile.

"I'm not the only one! You're the same way!" I spoke back to her, knowing that it was so true. Just another reason to love her, she loved soccer as much as I did.

"_Touché,"_ was her reply. Oh man! How I wish I could be there with her to see her smile, to look into her beautiful hazel eyes and get lost forever, to hug her and know that she is safe in my arms.

"Yeah," I spoke simply.

"_Yeah... WHAT? Oh. I'll be there in a sec! Hey Ulrich I have to go. A bunch of the guys are getting together to play some soccer and they want me to come along," _She spoke, bringing me sad news, but some how happy because it just let me hear her voice longer.

"Oh. Ok. I hope to see you soon," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"_I'm sure we will Ulrich," _she said before hanging up, leaving me questioning her, but questioning my self. **'Should I have told her? Told her that I loved her?' **I shook my head no as I pressed the end button, even though there was no need to, and set my phone down on my night stand, by the picture I had of the whole group.

I stood in the back with Odd, Dannie behind us with her arms around both of our necks. In front was a bench where Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie sat in that order.We had all been laughing at something Dannie and Odd had been joking about. How I wish school could come faster so we could all be together again, and to see Dannie every single day.

--

"Ulrich! Come down stairs," yelled my father up to my room.

I let out a little sigh. '**What do they want now?' **Slowly I walked down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen, which to my surprise was full.

"Mom, Dad, who are these people?" I asked, not being able to see the people's faces.

"You don't recognize your own friends!" Rang Odd's voice as he turned around to face me.

"Odd?" I asked into the air.

"Who else would it be?" He yelled back as he ran over and gave me a quick hug.I let a little laugh rang from my lips, happy to see my best friend, but wishing Dannie was here with him.

"Don't forget me!" sang that voice I loved so much from behind me. I turned around, stunned in my tracks, to see her. She was still as beautiful as I remembered- if not more. My smile grew even bigger as I met her eyes with mine, never wanting to look away from them.

"Dannie," sang softly off my lips like it always did. Her name was always a song, the most beautiful of its kind, almost as good as her voice.Odd finally gave me a little push, bringing me back to earth to realize I had spaced out.With this, I ran to her and swooped her up in a hug, lifting her light body off the ground and spinning her around, gaining many laughs from her, making me smile even more.

Reluctantly and slowly I set her down on her feet, but still hugged her."I missed you," I whispered in her ear, loving the sound of her breath that I could hear.

"I told you we would see you soon," she spoke softly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine that hopefully she didn't feel.Slowly I pulled my head back from her, still holding her though. I looked deep into her beautiful eyes, and then I snapped.I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers, and man did it feel great!

Her lips felt better then a million soccer games. Better than the sound of her voice. Better than the feeling of her in my arms. Better then all of thoughts combined.When I thought it couldn't get better then that, it did.

She started to kiss me back. With this, I moved one of my soft gentle hands to her face, stroking it lovingly with my thumb. I felt her wrap her arms around me, pulling me closer.

We broke the kiss though, sad to say, needing to fill our lungs with air that we wished we didn't need.We still stayed close, cuddled up in our arms. I looked down into those eyes I loved so much. Her wonderful smile placed on her face, looking up at me.

"I love you," I said, knowing that it was the perfect time to say it.

She parted her pink lips to say something, but was cut off by Odd yelling, "FINALLY! Do you know how long you both have liked each other? It was killing us all about how you weren't getting together!"I turned back to see her blushing and looking at her feet.

"You love me?" I asked, hoping that I already knew the answer.She moved her head up to look into my face, her smile spread there, not wanting to leave, me hoping that it wouldn't. Her dark blush still settled on her cheeks, making me happy I was the reason for it.

"Yes," was the reply I was looking for that came out of her lips.

I lifted her off the ground and spun her around again, feeling the best I had ever felt, her laugh only making things better.

I set her down and let go only to grab her hand that set sparks up my arm, telling my brain not to let go ever.

"Only if you knew what you do to me," I spoke of my lips while I took my other hand and rested it on her cheek, her leaning into my touch.

* * *

**REVEIW! Check out my other strories too! XD**


End file.
